


Final Words

by Ralith



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Graphic Description
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 14:32:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18033509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ralith/pseuds/Ralith
Summary: Optimus retrieves what is left of Ratchet from KSI and bids farewell.





	Final Words

There wasn’t much left of what had been the Autobot medic when Optimus finally breached the lab. The tables were littered with bits and pieces of metal and tubing, enough to be identifiable as Cybertronian in origin but far from enough to identify as once having belonged to Ratchet.

What he did find made lubricant well up behind his optic lenses and his lips parted with a small, almost inaudible whisper of anguish and guilt.

“Ratchet…”

A burred, gunmetal gray hand that had so many times before come under the medic’s skilled, delicate touch laid gently against the damaged metal face before him, cupping a cheek where Ratchet’s jaw guard hung lose and wrenched away. The once proud features, those that still remained, were twisted in the agony of his final moments. Thin wires shredded and charred stuck out from the few finely angled plates that defined his optic ridge and cheek. One optic stood unguarded, wide open in an almost grotesque display of fear, while the other was closed over with mangled optic shutters. His mouth remained open, as if his final words had just escaped. Whether it was a plea for mercy or a goodbye, Optimus wasn’t sure he wished to know.

Robotic arms and cabling clung to Ratchet’s head and with care Optimus unplugged each, making sure not to injure his friend. The medic had commanded respect in life; his corpse deserved no less.

“My old friend…” the Prime murmured, holding Ratchet’s helm in his hands. He stared into the dark optics as if life still stirred there. “You didn’t deserve this. None of your comrades did.”

Optimus drew the lifeless head to his chest, cradling what was left of his friend.

“In life, I made you fight when all you wanted was peace. You need not worry anymore, dear Ratchet. Rest now, friend. In death, the least I can give you is the peace you wanted. And a proper farewell.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Tumblr following Age of Extinction. Reposted here with a new title.


End file.
